


One-Shots of The SMP

by Thing_Of_Trash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Tales of the SMP - Fandom
Genre: Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Cornelius and Robin were referred to with gender neutral titles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Hurt/Comfort, I want it to be clear that i am a supporter of the idea that Dream and Cornelius are one in the same, Multi, One Shot Collection, Swearing, cackling in the after life, i do but still, no beta we die like robin, such as partner and child, tags will be updated with the oneshot corresponding to it, the two are he/theys sorry i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash
Summary: The Tales of The SMP has so many things i could make ideas out of and that is what this fic is.
Relationships: Cornelius/Cecilios (Tales of The SMP), Robin & Cornelius & Cecilios (Tales of The SMP)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	One-Shots of The SMP

**Author's Note:**

> sbi who? i only know cecilios, his partner cornelius, and their son robin.
> 
> TW: Death, Swearing, Mild descriptions of violence.

Robin hates being alone. They're parents are dead and that left him all alone. It makes his fists clench in anger when it's mentioned. He's been to multiple villages as he's grown, after being left alone at the age of 6. All the villages are all the same.

They either get thrown out or he gets pitying looks whenever he goes. He had learned a lot from his travels, despite only being 12. He learned how to survive on his own, how to charm his way into being allowed to stay. 

He finds a village without a name, it's small and barely has any people living in it, so he believes it will be fine for them to stay in. They are welcomed into the village with looks of wariness, scorn, kindness, and none at all.

He's taken in by two people who live together. The first is someone who has a green cloak and had always worn a mask unless he was at home with Robin and their husband. The person told Robin to call him Cornelius, and they looked at him with the most kindness they had ever seen.

The second person was a feline hybrid. He would always wrap him and warm hugs and laugh at the ways he attempted to entertain the young couple. He was called Cecilios and he was blind. Don't be mistaken, Cecilios was strong willed and determined to do anything he set his mind to.

By the time he was 13 he had been staying with the couple for around a year and he felt like he wasn't lonely anymore. They treated him like their child and he adored it, he had finally found a family. He didn't dare refer to them as their parents in front of the couple, but it brought comfort to think of the two that way. 

It was all ruined when he was woken up by a scream. He stumbled out of bed and ran to where he heard the scream, tripping a few times on the way. He turned a corner and almost screeched at what he saw. Their dad was hunched over the still form of his ren, who had blood pooling under them. His dad's face snapped up to where he had entered the room, drawn by the noise. 

"Robin, find the medic please." Their dad was begging them to do so, in the hopes that Cornelius would be saved. They saw the barley visible inhales and exhales that his ren made as he tried to continue to live. His dad's hands were cradling the body and staying stuck to the pulse point on his neck. They nodded and dashed out of the small house. 

"Help! Help please! Medic?" He screamed as he ran for the medic's door. His screaming woke the populace and soon enough everyone was near their home. He had run back towards his house after getting the medic, just wanting to see his family. 

He slammed the door open, not closing it as he entered, and ran for the place he had last seen his parents. He stumbled to his knees near the two and tried to put pressure on where the large wound was, guiding his dad's hand to that spot to help. The medic and the mayor rushed into the room, only to find Robin and his dad crying over Cornelius's body. 

The next few hours were a blur to Robin. He remembers holding onto his dad's sleeve and never letting go, following him around until the town had been sat around the fire. He could only watch as the mayor's wife pointed fingers at him and their father. They could only watch as people made fun of his dad's blindness like it was nothing. 

The next time everything was clear to him was when he was looking through the bars at his dad trapped behind the metal.

"Dad." He choked out as he gripped his dad's hand through the bars, their other one gripping the things holding his father inside the small area. Cecilios's face twisted into sadness at his words. "Dad what do I do?" His words were shaky from the sobs he was trying to suppress.

"I've already lost a family, I can't lose another one. Not again." His words were like whispers, barely heard over the townsfolk's yelling. Tears swelled up in both pairs of eyes. His dad let go of his hand and reached out to place a hand on his cheek. Tears dripped onto the hand from their eyes, his vision clouded. He didn't want to lose another family, not like this. 

His dad smiled at him, seemingly calm in the face of death, but Robin knew he wasn't. They could tell in the way his dad's hands shaked, the way his smile didn't reach his eyes. 

"It's going to be okay Robin, I promise." They wanted to scream. How in the fucking world could it be okay? His father was going to die and his other parent was already dead.

"Don't worry, It will be okay." Their father was still smiling at him like he was fine, he wasn't fine! He was going to die and Robin was going to be all alone again. He pleaded with the mayor for his father's release, uncaring of the brief flashes of bright purple and blue in the corners of his vision.

He was dragged back from the small cell kicking and screaming. The mayor's wife was gripping his arm to keep him from running forward again. They could only watch as the lever was flicked and their father fell onto the molten rock below him with a scream. 

When it was soon revealed that the killers hadn't died, that their father was innocent, they came to a decision.

If they all wanted to treat his father's life like it was useless, then he would make all their lives useless too. He would raise suspicion of himself to the point he was killed instead of the killers and laugh at them from beyond the grave.

After all, a jester's role in the court was to laugh at the way the king ran things until it was changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Karl Jacobs for carrying the entire SMP on your back.
> 
> (let me know if there's anything i should tag!! also if you want to leave requests for this because i adore this series now even if its only one episode)


End file.
